


Most Definitely Gay

by 22Bean22



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gay, Genius L, Lemon, Lightsuda, M/M, Matsuda - Freeform, Parties, Ship, Smut, Ties, bjs, flats, handjobs, i cringed, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22Bean22/pseuds/22Bean22
Summary: Matsuda cleared his throat and nervously played with his collar. This was an extremely awkward thing to ask, especially with the given circumstances. “Um… Would you mind giving me a lift home?”





	Most Definitely Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I do not like writing smut. I just don't like it. But, my friend made me, so... Sorry if it's trash XD

The bar was the busiest Matsuda had ever seen it. It was as if everywhere he looked there would be a person, bathed in the pulsing lights of the party. His conscience was beginning to get the better of him, and the nagging thought of an early exit was buzzing around at the back of his mind. He did have work tomorrow, after all. 

Unfortunately, luck wasn’t on his side. 

“Hey, Matsuda, do you see that guy over there?” Naoko, one of his university friends who had dragged him to the bar in the first place, was making some extremely eager gestures. Matsuda kept his back to said person, and stared at his barely-touched drink instead. 

“I do have work tomorrow, Naoko. I know what you’re trying to do, but I really can’t tonight.” 

“Oh, come on. He’s so gay. He is most definitely gay. Come on, Matsuda, you know you want to!” 

“How do you know he’s gay?” 

“By the way he’s sitting.” 

“You can literally define someone’s sexuality by how they’re sitting?” 

“Yes. I spend too much time with you.” 

As much as he didn’t want to, Matsuda was becoming intrigued by this person. He hadn’t had much action in a while, and the case was reaching a level of tenseness that he dreaded going into work in the morning. Besides, all everyone did was call him stupid. Oh no, now he was going to have a breakdown in front of an (apparently) really cute guy. 

Deciding to cheer himself up with some good looks, Matsuda turned on his stool to survey the beauty Naoko had spotted, but the sight that met him really wasn’t what he expected. 

The so-called ‘gay’ person, was in fact, Light Yagami. 

Who was agonizingly good-looking.

And the son of Matsuda’s boss. 

Shit. 

For some reason, Matsuda couldn’t drag his eyes away. Every inch of his being was focused on the neat, yet effortless way Light’s hair looked, and the way the lamps illuminated the features of his face, the healthy glow of his skin. 

He was really beginning to regret going to this bar. 

“Matsuda?” Light’s voice interrupted his thoughts, and a nervous squeak escaped Matsuda’s lips before he could do anything to prevent it. Light smiled at this, although his eyes betrayed how nervous he was to be caught by a familiar face. 

“H-Hi, Light…”

“No way, you know him?!? Even better, now go have fun.” With movements fast as lightning, Naoko had shoved Matsuda’s glass in his hand, pushed him off of his stool in Light’s direction, and disappeared into the main heart of the party. Well, there went his lift home. 

“I didn’t know men were your type, Light,” Matsuda spoke. An awkward silence had descended, despite the roaring music and cheering guests. “With Misa, and everything…” 

“Yeah, well.” Light shrugged, turning to face Matsuda full-on. “I swing both ways.” 

“Ah.” 

“Yeah.” 

“So…” 

“So.” 

“Hey, Light, weird question, do you have a car?” 

“A car?” Light’s eyebrows raised slightly in surprise, but he nodded anyway. “Yeah, I do. It’s parked just down the road. Why?” 

Matsuda cleared his throat and nervously played with his collar. This was an extremely awkward thing to ask, especially with the given circumstances. “Um… Would you mind giving me a lift home?” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuda’s flat was simple, with grey walls, plain carpeted floors and three rooms. His job paid well enough, at least, his income being sufficient to pay the bills. However, it was nowhere near enough to afford an independent house for himself, and therefore he was trying to save up to move out. Matsuda loved to be surrounded by brightness, his surroundings had to match the colourfulness of his personality. Any guest would’ve found it obvious how much effort Matsuda had put into spicing up the flat, pinning up posters, stickers, photos, anything he could find. Unfortunately, though, there was only so much he could do. 

“Nice place,” Light commented as he stepped over the threshold. Matsuda shrugged modestly, fully aware of how Light’s house would be far more impressive. He’d caught glimpses of its interior thanks to the security L had put up, and had always been a bit embarrassingly envious. 

“Thanks. For the lift, too. Sorry for delaying you on a work night, and everything…” Matsuda scratched the back of his neck, internally cursing himself as his cheeks began to burn up in a blush. Hopefully Light would just play it off as a trick of the light, or alcohol, or… Pretty much anything apart from lust. 

“No problem.” 

...Matsuda was supposed to say something. But what?!? An internal panic began to build up inside of him as he wracked his brain of things to blurt out. He’d already thanked Light for the lift, already discussed sexualities, what more was there to talk about? 

“Wanna stay over?” Ah. This was what happened when he tried to improvise. Maybe Aizawa wasn’t actually being that mean when he called Matsuda an idiot. 

Light’s eyes widened slightly, clearly not expecting the invite. Matsuda thought hurriedly, sensing the abrupt and randomness of his request. 

“I mean, it’s dark, a-and late, you might have drunk too much to drive-” 

“I can handle my alcohol, Matsuda,” Light cut in with a faint smile. “But yeah, that’s nice of you to offer.” He moved to close the door, then took of his shoes. Matsuda did the same thing, trying to calm his breathing so his hands would stop their irritating trembling. 

After undoing his laces and placing his shoes by the side of the doorway, Matsuda straightened up to find himself face to face with the indimitadingly good-looking face of Light Yagami. Something was definitely wrong with his brain today, as not only had he thought of that pathetic offer earlier, gone to the damn party, but he had also just initiated a kiss with the son of his boss. 

It was passionate, to say the least, which only served to make Matsuda shamefully excited for what could happen later on in the night. Light’s lips were warm, warmer than Matsuda had expected, and made an controversial chill run down his spine. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing to have gone to the bar. Returning the kiss, Light pushed closer, threading a hand through Matsuda’s hair.

Taking this as an invitation, Matsuda swiftly brought one of his hands down towards the zipper on Light’s trousers. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it now. 

“Wait.” A hand grasped Matsuda’s firmly, halting the next stage. Light brought Matsuda’s hand up to his chest, resting it against his heart to a rhythmic beating pulsed through the skin. “We should probably go further indoors.” 

Blushing vividly at his own eagerness, Matsuda nodded. With his hand still locked with Light’s, he lead the way for the short distance from the doorway to his room. Distaste filled his expression as the familiar blandness of his sleeping space was revealed to Light, but the other complete ignored the lack of character to the room and headed straight to the bed. 

...And Matsuda thought he was eager. 

After a little while of kissing on his bed, Matsuda could feel small waves of apprehension coming from Light’s being, which didn’t match his usual confidant personality at all. Feeling nervous of the answer, Matsuda asked, “Is everything OK? Do you want to stop?” 

Light remained silent for a second, which only caused Matsuda’s fear to mount. Seeming to sense Matsuda’s growing panic, Light replied, “I want to do this. Definitely. I just… Well, I’ve never done this with a guy before…”” 

Light was obviously extremely flustered about his latest revelation, shuffling away and seeming to curl into himself slightly. Meanwhile, Matsuda was completely overjoyed. He had never been more knowledgeable and experienced in something before, especially not against the smart, perfect Light Yagami. He was flattered, excited, and ready to show Light what he was capable of. 

“Then, let me take the lead.”

Of course, Matsuda begun by taking off Light’s shirt. He was gentle, still unsure whether Light was completely into it. However, as soon as Light reached out and began to take off Matsuda’s in return, and a clumsy little exchange happened, Matsuda loosened up as well. 

Light, still slightly lost, let Matsuda begin. Placing wet kisses down his chest, Matsuda reached down to the zipper on Light’s jeans that he had only touched on before. After successfully undoing the zip, Matsuda pulled down his trousers, exposing Light’s erection.

He started slowly, allowing Light to get used to the sensation. One of his hands continuously rubbing Light’s cock, the other gripping his leg for balance. Meanwhile, Light was leaning on the bed, both of his hands propped up behind him to steady himself, letting out the occasional moan when Matsuda upped the pace or the pressure. 

Matsuda wanted desperately to catch a glance at Light’s face, although he knew better than to make eye contact as for some it could be incredibly off-putting.

Realising that he would get more reaction from Light if he became more adventurous, Matsuda sped up slightly, and his grip became more firm. He could almost feel Light tensing beneath his fingers, and, sure enough, was rewarded with another satisfying moan. 

After a little while of this, with Matsuda changing the pace to keep them both entertained, he decided to switch it up a bit. 

Leaning in, he traced his tongue around the head of Light’s cock, causing Light to let out a surprised gasp at the sudden wetness. Matsuda continued, using slow, paced strokes. Light’s head was tilted back in pleasure, a Matsuda glanced up for a second to marvel at the relaxed look on his irresistible face. 

He definitely needed to spice things up a bit. 

After a few more gentle licks, Matsuda began sucking, his mouth working rhythmically, another hand helping. Light still let out the occasional moan, but he was becoming better at suppressing them. One of Light’s hands had found its way into Matsuda’s hair.

Just as he was getting used to the length, there was a sudden movement on the back of Matsuda’s head, pushing him down, therefore making him gag. Gasping and blinking rapidly, Matsuda looked up, and was met with the most sheepish look one could possibly imagine. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry. I swear, that was an accident, I just got a bit excited.”

“It’s OK… Do it again.” 

After Light had given Matsuda another taste of adventure, Matsuda went all out. This was extremely refreshing, and although he was well aware both of them would regret this hugely in the morning, he really wasn’t too concerned about that now. 

“Um, Matsuda, I-I think I’m gonna-” 

Eagerly, Matsuda kept sucking, and shivered as Light came into his mouth, his taste flooding through Matsuda’s body. He hastily swallowed.

Heavy breathing filling the room, Matsuda shuffled backwards, looking up at Light with glazed eyes. “We can stop there, if you want?” 

“No, I want to do this properly.” 

Matsuda nodded, restraining himself from letting out a cheer, or anything that would really showcase his growing excitement.   
“It’s probably best if I, you know, fuck you. Since I already know what I’m doing, and everything.” And, then he was back to awkward Matsuda. 

“OK, yeah.” 

After removing the little clothing they still had on, Matsuda got Light to kneel, with his hands and knees, on his bed. Fetching some lube from his drawer (he was prepared, after all) Matsuda put some of the substance on his fingers. 

He started by inserting just one. Light tensed slightly in shock, he clearly hadn’t been expecting this. 

“Just relax.”

Light complied and allowed him to continue. Matsuda had earned himself another satisfying moan, and used his other hand to begin pumping Light’s cock as he’d done earlier. 

He added another finger, closely followed by a third. By now, Light’s entire being was shaking with pleasure and adrenaline, inaudible words slipping frequently from his mouth. Matsuda was enjoying himself. He’d never imagined seeing Light like this, especially if it was his own doing. 

“Are you ready?” 

Light didn’t even hesitate. “Yes.” 

Matsuda used some more lube, this time for his own shaft. As soon as he was prepared, Matsuda slowly, teasingly inserted himself into Light. He kept one hand on Light’s waist, while the other continued pumping on Light’s cock. Light let out another moan which added to the many that night, and Matsuda began thrusting slowly.

After a few minutes of adjusting, Matsuda picked up the pace, enjoying the low moans from Light, occasionally letting some out himself.

By now, Light’s voice was hoarse, and both of them were breathing heavily. Matsuda let out a grunt, increasing his speed, and Light arched his back. 

After keeping this going for a little while, Matsuda changed the angle, suddenly realising he’d accidentally brushed against Light’s prostrate. Matsuda was almost sure that he’d heard Light whisper to move faster as he had his head buried in the pillows.

Matsuda picked up the pace, starting to feel his own release build up.

“Light, I’m going to-“

“Shit, so am I!”

Grunting, Matsuda pulled out after his release, Light following closely behind. They collapsed next to each other, Matsuda’s arm around Light. The room was now oddly quiet, and both of them were left to reside thoughtfully in the sound of their own breathing, which was only just beginning to calm down. 

“Hey, Matsuda?” Light’s voice sent a chill down Matsuda’s spine. 

“Yeah?” 

“My turn.”

“Yes please.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late morning when they woke up, wrapped in each others’ arms, still completely naked. 

It was late morning when they woke up. 

It was late morning. 

“Light!” Matsuda’s cry was so sudden and loud, it almost caused Light to fall out of bed. Blinking his eyes wearily, he glanced up at Matsuda, who was struggling to untangle himself from Light’s grasp and the matted sheets. “Light, we’re really late!” 

“Mm… What time is it?” 

“Um… Eleven thirty.” 

“Oh, shit!” 

“Yeah.” 

Chaos broke out, with both of them scrambling to slip on any clothes they could, not thinking about who’s clothes they could possibly be putting on, grabbing a piece of fruit on the way out, and trying to figure out how to distance their timing so they didn’t look too suspicious. However, although it wasn’t that unusual for Matsuda to be late, it was extremely rare for Light not to turn up on time, so they were already guaranteed for a few glances as they entered. 

And so, swallowing their pride, they took Light’s car and drove to HQ, two hours late. 

Upon their enter, everyone in the room glanced up. Misa did her daily routine of wrapping her arms around Light’s neck, while L scanned their bedraggled appearances with sharp eyes. The damn genius. 

“Matsuda, are you wearing Light-kun’s tie?”


End file.
